Clash of Champions 2019
Clash of Champions (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on September 15, 2019, at Spectrum Center in Charlotte, North Carolina. It was the third event under the Clash of Champions chronology. As per the theme of the event, all of WWE's titles across the Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands were defended. Event summary Bayley vs Charlotte Flair Would Charlotte Flair put Bayley in her place at WWE Clash of Champions? In a sense, yes. The Queen teed off on the SmackDown Women’s Champion in ruthless fashion before her hometown crowd, out-brawling, out-planning and outclassing the newly underhanded Hugger at nearly every turn. But her victory will have to be a moral one, as Bayley retained her title with a maneuver straight out of the Flair playbook in the match’s final moments. Bayley, all but done for, was draped over the bottom turnbuckle after several minutes of straight, unanswered offense from the nine-time Women’s Champion. The only reason Charlotte had to pause her continued onslaught was because the referee pulled her away, lest The Queen brawl her way into a disqualification. And Bayley used the confusion to her advantage, exposing the bottom turnbuckle by removing the pad and shoving Charlotte face-first into it when the ref finally moved aside. Bayley took advantage of the illicit maneuver by quickly pinning Charlotte and getting out of dodge before anyone even had a chance to notice, seizing her title and sprinting up the ramp toward the exit. Charlotte looked almost impressed when she came to — maybe Bayley did learn a thing or two after all — but no less disappointed. As for Bayley, whether she’s truly a “role model” or a hero in her own mind is somewhat up for debate. But at least for one night, it was also beside the point: She walked into hostile territory and somehow escaped an impossible situation to hold on to her title. We should all be so lucky. Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Nikki Cross: World’s greatest tag team partner? She’s certainly in the conversation after WWE Clash of Champions. The Twisted Sister was a key player in every sense of the term during her and Alexa Bliss’ successful defense of the WWE Women’s Tag Team Championships against Fire & Desire. Nikki got involved in the mind games early on with a wild-eyed hip-swivel in the direction of Mandy Rose and sealed the match when a chaotic confluence of events all but took Bliss out of the running. The champions had been firmly in control of their opponents until 24/7 Champion R-Truth sprinted to the ring with potential usurpers in tow — an odd bit of turnabout, as Bliss was the one who had alerted the mob to Truth’s location following a backstage interview snafu — and The Goddess took her eye off the ball to make a play for the 24/7 Title. She was unsuccessful, but Mandy & Sonya Deville capitalized, seizing control of the match and dropping Bliss with a leg sweep combined with a step-up knee — "Devil's Thorne" as Sonya calls it on Twitter. “Let Nikki Play,” the crowd chanted, and she gave them what she wanted upon tagging in, swiftly snuffing out Fire & Desire by barreling Sonya off the apron and using Mandy’s own momentum against her by dodging another step-up knee that carried God’s Greatest Creation kneecap-first into the turnbuckle. From there, it was a short distance to the ropes, where Nikki spiked her foe with her signature swinging neckbreaker, earning the pinfall and retaining the Women’s Tag Team Titles. In hindsight, we all may have been foolish to ever question the champs’ friendship. With Bliss on wobbly legs, who could have saved her the way Nikki did? Nobody. And with these two at the top of their games, who could possibly stop their reign in its tracks? Again, it’s looking like nobody. Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks In one sense, Sasha Banks will get what she wanted: The WWE Universe will definitely be talking about her in the wake of WWE Clash of Champions. Unfortunately for The Boss, they won’t be talking about her as the Raw Women’s Champion. Banks may have defeated Becky Lynch, but she did so via disqualification when Becky swung a steel chair at Sasha and ended up connecting with the ref instead. The errant strike ended the match but kicked off one of the wildest brawls that the WWE’s Women’s division has ever seen. Before The Man decided to wild out with the chair, the match had been a war of attrition befitting a rivalry that has raged for several weeks. After trading endless strikes, Becky was left in disbelief at Banks’ resistance, and Sasha screamed in frustration that Lynch refused to stay down. The chair came into play thanks to an Eddie Guerrero homage by Banks that only netted her a two-count but ended with Lynch laying out the ref to net a disqualification. Despite the match being over, Lynch and Banks brawled their way up the steps, through the concourse and back again. The Man racked up damage against The Boss with a Dis-arm-her through the railing of a staircase as well as some humiliation by dumping mustard down the challenger’s back during their trip through the concourse. When the pair finally made it back to the ring, Lynch connected with several savage chair swings on Banks and threaded her arm through the chair for yet another Dis-arm-her before a crew of officials finally intervened and the match result was announced. The Man seemed somewhat unphased by the result. Thanks to titleholder’s advantage, she’s still the champ. And she reminded Sasha Banks why. Unlike The Boss, she got everything she wanted, and she looked like it, too. Results * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley © defeated Charlotte Flair * Tag team match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross © defeated Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Sasha Banks defeated Becky Lynch © by disqualification Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young (Raw) * Interviewers: Charly Caruso, Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso Image gallery 079_COC_09152019jg_1855--07882e076258da68f8f71752b9265157.jpg 080_COC_09152019ej_2054--a135f10a8dba6926cd093f73980804aa.jpg 081_COC_09152019ej_2091--28b6078a51dffcb8578eef5465b325f9.jpg 082_COC_09152019cm_2016--395b06ee50ebea7e26eb37b4f7764a25.jpg 083_COC_09152019jg_1912--0cb6566fa32c1b77e7e0ecab55fe9c63.jpg 084_COC_09152019jg_1916--ef5a34e5ce3e3879c81e1284a18b66ee.jpg 085_COC_09152019cm_2019--f278ccbb04c6899d96b157d8a4b20a61.jpg 086_COC_09152019jg_1918--8e00a1c37c9cd26c74a07416e04ea40b.jpg 087_COC_09152019ej_2044--f1b3f3363fe0530309c82c5100ef10d5.jpg 088_COC_09152019jg_1937--cb545938123ce65442ae848c19328c4c.jpg 089_COC_09152019jg_1933--a6a50bcf72e00fb89b0e25af3bc9a391.jpg 090_COC_09152019ej_2129--efd69f7179ec8ed2f652ce0c4da4a5ad.jpg 091_COC_09152019ej_2139--320406a764b5a8fdf9ea8f9b1bc51ea8.jpg 092_COC_09152019cm_2045--89ad412db7474f603491f67ea2d1ae27.jpg 093_COC_09152019ej_2167--0477c7359e9900aaae90e3ddde05924a.jpg 094_COC_09152019cm_2113--0293c4cfeb2364b4aca22c4def11b78c.jpg 127_COC_09152019cm_2864--b04994d5a8eae40020409fda112d8788.jpg 128_COC_09152019jg_2716--fa2f099ca481a197b4155bc5215317d9.jpg 129_COC_09152019ej_2710--32b3f4a0bf1a2e0c0564a62c09028b78.jpg 130_COC_09152019cm_2872--83d183897add558c19f5a6164248dfb7.jpg 131_COC_09152019cm_2879--28a3a39246b8823ad87bdf5b5fa38b2f.jpg 132_COC_09152019jg_2723--5a554a5281b5ac099e218e29d3fd02cc.jpg 133_COC_09152019cm_2883--5f4d3e56c7939fe4b21b26a87755744c.jpg 134_COC_09152019ej_2752--87b3093e51a12f3defe9bf69391c4f14.jpg 135_COC_09152019cm_2890--9414327fcccefc9bd0f05adb8409f983.jpg 136_COC_09152019ej_2620--68d0435d99393e9ebe9a479099433021.jpg 137_COC_09152019cm_2906--abdb89617794aef7a65d9428e0c804e7.jpg 138_COC_09152019cm_2927--f0e9e5d10087b0e0b72947e42305dd08.jpg 139_COC_09152019cm_2941--b2781153a0990797dbc56f1b9e0241cd.jpg 140_COC_09152019cm_2962--b1c7dfdd9a0bd6f1b7eba405c8aeafe0.jpg 141_COC_09152019jg_2740--d81239adcef875710ceefc402f517f67.jpg 142_COC_09152019jg_2744--b0db94570ab1620511dee1261012e1a9.jpg 143_COC_09152019jg_2752--62fb511398b288dbefd3fe980c21e376.jpg 144_COC_09152019cm_2988--71e194eb485a376d8b7af54a5c7a5b86.jpg 145_COC_09152019cm_2990--79b158dd4b91f5d72a6ef5be05a9c4ba.jpg 146_COC_09152019ej_2636--9cdb484357f5979a797b5e5d7c88c9d7.jpg 147_COC_09152019ej_2788--9e191afae06587ca1520a3f7cf51f0ae.jpg 148_COC_09152019cm_3001--b181b74c9eeea8469bc178381b5091c6.jpg 149_COC_09152019jg_2764--34072c63f86a6e7b8223ff75890a12b1.jpg 150_COC_09152019jg_2768--f3b1b548558129a6ddbf08033f728e8b.jpg 151_COC_09152019jg_2772--5c1b2be7f5aa5fd87c5484cd4fa65227.jpg 152_COC_09152019ej_2798--4d0a68ada0936f5f248f743474c338b0.jpg 153_COC_09152019cm_3015--d84309849177130a79fa8d26ab205741.jpg 154_COC_09152019cm_3034--c3b52163317ad93dc0fe0a0f9f1b351c.jpg 155_COC_09152019cm_3041--050188a4fa74023c218649dc1c00081e.jpg 156_COC_09152019cm_3036--6b5c2fd6d1d8b1f0f53b108867fb1fa0.jpg 157_COC_09152019cm_3045--6bfdaca54de4346cb50ead9c8d145720.jpg 158_COC_09152019cm_3057--bcf3f149499ec2f678e08e4b69c8dc43.jpg 159_COC_09152019cm_3063--390d022a6fb31f7d8289a35af65d3dba.jpg 160_COC_09152019cm_3064--2c782d43afe70d6718ce19d42dd8a4a1.jpg 161_COC_09152019jg_2819--4749feeeb6d71463a78d0641284f8987.jpg 162_COC_09152019cm_3067--8ad2ff2bd1329a7095454b6361dd6c2c.jpg 194_COC_09152019jg_3974--92e96559e3d39bae9234fa23aaef7159.jpg 195_COC_09152019ej_3332--d69c1e614ac28b7ea58ebff4f35014be.jpg 196_COC_09152019cm_4463--eec568d129cbd51b0fd01a7ff91fff25.jpg 197_COC_09152019jg_3991--8fc45b39667d290bec906ad76a75be33.jpg 198_COC_09152019ej_3352--80085bd7075c1a21339bd8bee6a2ef21.jpg 199_COC_09152019jg_3993--2cdc4c335313ff9f7566af112c8009a9.jpg 200_COC_09152019cm_4480--b0275f0d4b5c74d9ef8185a90dc59db1.jpg 201_COC_09152019jg_4002--99a84fbca715b6ff807fb328f493ea35.jpg 202_COC_09152019jg_4005--057965f29817acd10d15c524321e98ae.jpg 203_COC_09152019jg_4009--9a3c7fef546cb6f02a5079e0487f5d47.jpg 204_COC_09152019cm_4502--dbcd31d0cdd18ebcf8fe1bc2bb0836fa.jpg 205_COC_09152019cm_4509--acf9a26a67f667b0c348a9703ff3c933.jpg 206_COC_09152019ej_3383--791f7249d2b12ecf409388b9e8ae5a5e.jpg 207_COC_09152019cm_4521--018dca2e704d81edea35b39770a2631a.jpg 208_COC_09152019jg_4061--1dc5dea129ecfd8ce72d3f9e5911f061.jpg 209_COC_09152019ej_3412--0f3cd3ffc7c37916483d893aab59b0dd.jpg 210_COC_09152019ej_3423--5da69c85f9e49e4485ba9b42d2cdd722.jpg 211_COC_09152019ej_3435--579f7b5089cf0907b708ea109889e3b7.jpg 212_COC_09152019jg_4081--45bdb3f112aef60275217518b7093e48.jpg 213_COC_09152019cm_4571--8de9405b57a0d41b6707d6c681d92a85.jpg 214_COC_09152019ej_3473--460320c28b66468324a49a09269f235f.jpg 215_COC_09152019jg_4106--10917d2cae6189c75ef60762f0b56cf5.jpg 216_COC_09152019jg_4113--1c194950ee60a2467d20f4e802aa04f1.jpg 217_COC_09152019cm_4617--7fa7867aad5083ac23cc9e02627b436b.jpg 218_COC_09152019cm_4635--0b7c00794ee1e25cdd0eefdb070293da.jpg 219_COC_09152019jg_4198--165a6fac975507e2295aefc1a2c0b005.jpg 220_COC_09152019jg_4232--2154b854183cde75f93afb5e737f1680.jpg 221_COC_09152019ej_3572--1b18529be773d04cfb8f5f1e3bbccfb4.jpg 222_COC_09152019jg_4261--7c8474a7b8bc9c86d269d3e99ad04b17.jpg 223_COC_09152019ej_3923--0c051c39ab88d625baf06990bac8287e.jpg 224_COC_09152019cm_4985--41d97df73e641622db8582b36a0bdd4b.jpg 225_COC_09152019ej_3945--f6db480482b976443638ec39e75c82ec.jpg 226_COC_09152019ej_3959--94ef8fae2ecee196f95ea1d2401198fa.jpg 227_COC_09152019cm_4710--39a94714a264212d3d7e11e93746f9d8.jpg 228_COC_09152019jg_4267--a80bed804effb518e6e6caac1efe394f.jpg 229_COC_09152019jg_4285--39ab9d56c98556f179a14e6c73774db5.jpg 230_COC_09152019cm_4764--5c6f52c6591a9c109477d6cca86fb98e.jpg 231_COC_09152019cm_4816--4570ef18b0086b03f2d5c58874fbdfd4.jpg 232_COC_09152019ej_3620--e037f71953f164dcff276d9f8b59e0cc.jpg 233_COC_09152019cm_5019--975ddee70a53137f325eee74a15c6ca1.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Nikki Cross Category:Renee Young Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Sasha Banks Category:Sonya Deville